


Ninja Warrior

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [466]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning askedBruce Wayne does Celebrity! American Ninja Warrior





	Ninja Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> the only bit I've seen on CANW is Amell's run, jsyk

Dick won’t stop smirking the entire ride over to the set. “Why are you here again?” Bruce grumbled finally. It felt odd to be in the limo in casual clothes, but Bruce Wayne had a reputation to keep up.

Dick is sprawled across the seat behind where Alfred is driving. His grin gets wider. “Why, Bruce, I am your adorably cute ward, here to cheer his guardian on.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “That cute act stopped working when you were twelve, Dick.”

Dick laughed. “Fine. I’m here to see how badly Bruce Wayne faceplants at the first hurdle.”

Bruce wasn’t looking forward to that. Batman could cross these hurdles in record time, but Bruce Wayne, for all the time he, as an heir and a party boy, could be seen in a gym, just couldn’t. He was here to smile charmingly, fail epically, and write a very large cheque for charity. “I was thinking Bruce Wayne might claw his way to the second.”

Dick is openly smirking now. “Only if he flops right into the water hazard afterwards. Better make it good, Bruce.” Bruce keeps a dignified silence as Dick settles down again. “How did you even get roped into this, anyway?”

Bruce felt his jaw tighten as a voice echoes back from the drivers seat. “I nominated Master Bruce, young sir. I thought it a worthy charity, and a good chance for him to meet other people.”

Dick craned his neck to share a look with Alfred in the reversing mirror before turning back to Bruce. “What did you do?”

Bruce rolled his shoulders. “Nothing to justify this level of torment.”

Alfred’s little cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “We’ve arrived at the studio sir. Looks like quite a crowd has come to cheer you on.”

Dick’s eyes were dancing. “Better give them a face plant they won’t forget, Bruce,” he almost cooed.

Bruce straightened his shirt with a fierce tug and found Bruce Wayne’s amiable grin on the second try. “Let’s just get this over with.”


End file.
